


The Desire Link

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Condoms, Enemies to Lovers But In Five Seconds, Exophilia, F/M, First Time, Implied Consent, Mind Reading, Mutual Masturbation, Player Character is called Misaki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rule 34, Telepathic Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Xenophilia, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Misaki makes a mistake and allows her Legion to escape her control. He goes to strike her, except that things gets mixed up and, before they know it, they end up having sex.
Relationships: Player Character/Sword Legion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	The Desire Link

**Author's Note:**

> I’m over the moon about Astral Chain but, between exams, other fanfics to update, and family stuff, I really didn’t have the time to advance that far or do a lot of in-game research. I really want to write something though, so I figured I’ll just write some PWP. 
> 
> If anything in here goes against canon, I’ll come back and correct it when I realize my mistake. (Well, apart from the fact that legions don’t have dicks. I’ll leave that in. If Aello can have boobs, the Sword Legion can have a penis.)

There was one rule he obeyed: never harm a human.

Not that he was created to follow any rules. His very nature was chaos. His strengths his unpredictability. If he could laugh, he would be laughing at the laws of physics themselves as he defies them.

All his problems, really, started and ended with that damn chain.

He didn’t really have a concept of pride, so being collared like a dog wasn’t what provoked his rage. Instead, what got on his nerves was how she got in his damn head all the time, overwriting his thoughts and reason with her own. He was a being of reaction and pulsion, she of reasoning and repression; they were fundamentally opposite in nature. Yet, in a one on one mental match, she always won, she won without even realizing that she did, just by letting herself flow into him. And then he did everything she wanted.

So, he never harmed a human.

Except, of course, when the humans were... ‘corrupted’. He’d call it an improvement, really, compared to their weak, soft bodies. The Chimeras not only offered them the power that they needed, but also the ability to see things their way, to _understand_ how to right the mistakes of this dimension; their Grand Plan.

However, he had to agree when Misaki called them aberrations: they really were butt-ugly, mixed as they were between the two. At least humans had aesthetic cohesion. Not that he _appreciated_ how humans looked. He was just _saying_ that they looked better than aberrations, which wasn’t _supposed_ to come across as a compliment at _all_.

And, to be fair, it was so, so satisfying to slice aberrations in half, especially when they jumped Misaki in a deserted part of town. He was sure that he would enjoy beating them up even if he was free. She barely had to direct him this time as he cut through wave after wave, the sound of disintegrating aberrations and their telepathic screams of pain music to his ears.

He was so taken by the fight that he didn’t realize that it was ending before it did. He stilled mid-air, swords poised to strike, almost confused. He quickly relaxed, even if would be a lie to say that he wasn’t deceived. He felt like he still had too much energy to spend.

Misaki, on the other hand, wasn’t so keen. She slumped over to catch her breath. He could sense everything she felt, her beating heart, how scared she had been in the split second between the first aberration jumping out of its hiding place and her activation her legion. But he also knew about the sleepless nights she had been having lately, the tears she cried when no one was looking. She wasn’t just tired; she was worn out.

That’s why she let her guard slip. She didn’t realize, but he did: she turned her attention inward, forgetting to call him back, and for a split second he was allowed to hurt humans.

He dashed to her, all swords out, straight at her, because that’s what you _did_ when you had such an opportunity. He didn’t think. When he had things his way, he never did.

But, even then, he never stood a chance. She rose her head at him. He saw an image of himself charging in his own mind, and then she was back full force inside his head. He diverted his blades, sank them in the wall behind her, and stopped.

She stared up at him, gasping. Her eyes were so wide. They threatened to swallow him whole.

Her emotions flashed through him, filling him entirely with their intensity. Fear. Relief. Fear again. He had tried to _kill_ her. She was alive. She was okay. And then something deep within her briefly throbbed when she noticed how close he was. This compelled him to stay still, to listen to her thoughts. He knew this sensation from her, had felt it before, always in flashes that were so quick they were gone before he knew it. It was the first time he was certain that he was, indeed, the one that provoked them – he had never been this sure before.

She reached up and touched him on the shoulder, to push him away, but she paused. Again, that feeling from her. It washed through him, making him shudder. Something awakened in him, responding to it. He, the legion standing before her, had never experienced it, yet he knew what it was, knew it through the collective conscious of his kind. He lowered his head ever so slightly and pulled his swords away from the wall behind her, but he didn’t back away one inch.

Her hand didn’t move either. She was studying him.

What now? He didn’t know what to do, just that he wanted... something. Did he really want? That was a human sensation. He wasn’t certain of anything. What did she see when she was looking up at his face like that?

She reached up to touch him on the cheek.

He didn’t feel anything, not through the armour, but he saw himself being stroked, and he felt her— She desired him. The term snapped in focus in her mind as she finally acknowledged it. It washed over him, under his skin, the sensation so delicious it made him shudder. Something of his own answered her, different as he was different from her, yet the same. He knew what to do now.

He leaned into her touch. She gasped when he did, seeing him respond to her advances. Another wave of desire washed over him, like a caress. It felt so good. He wanted more. He wanted to touch her as she wanted to be touched.

He tried to reach for her but the flat part of his blades bumped the side of her leg. He had hands but they were trapped under his armour, scratching against his shell, desperate to reach her. In fact, restrained as he was for the sake of combat, there was almost nothing he could do to her, apart from bumping into her wordlessly. She teased him with something he couldn’t have, yet he couldn’t tear himself away.

She didn’t understand what he wanted. At first, she thought that he wanted to kill her still but that their link prevented it. Then she realized that this couldn’t be right, and then she was full of confusion. Her desire subdued. He tensed as he felt the addicting sensations fade away from him, his own still very much present.

Following his impulsions, he leaned down to press his face armour against her cheek. This was how humans initiated their mating sessions, he knew: with a kiss. This wasn’t really one but he was trying his best to imitate it. If she understood—

She did, finally. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that he too wanted that – wanted her. Even if that confused her as to why, since he had been trying to impale her on his swords moments ago, she went with it and reached up to stroke his neck. Once again, he didn’t feel it. Not that it mattered. Her thoughts made his core pulse faster and heat spread through it in his entire body, until it reached the apex of his legs.

He was gearing up to mate with her in her human way. He should have seen it coming. This had been weeks in the making.

Chimeras had no gender, but she had always thought of him as a male. Because of that, this is what he had become, his body slowly changing with each materialisation and dematerialisation. It was all there now, everything she had wanted about him. It was strange, for his kind, to have anything there at all but he wasn’t worried. After all, he knew exactly how to use it from reading her mind. And the more she thought about it, the more it awakened in response, hardening in its confines.

He still couldn’t touch her. He wanted to have his way with her but his blades were not the hands he needed. He kept bumping them in her, lightly, because there was nothing else to do.

That got her attention. It took her a moment to understand, and then she hesitated. Considered the risks. Then dismissed them as improbable. She reached for the joint as his elbow, her nimble fingers finding the tiny, almost invisible switch that held it together there, and pressed it. The forearm of his armour fell off with a clang.

He went straight for her chest. Her own armour prevented him from getting ahold of the most interesting parts but he was finally _touching_ her. If he pushed, he could feel the slight squash of her breast in there. That was enough for him, especially when there was something far more interesting he had certainly not been staring at before.

“Oh,” she said when his hand grabbed a handful of her ass. “Hey, you’re a quick one.”

He didn’t care if he wasn’t being romantic. A dark alley in an evacuated part of the Ark wasn’t exactly a candle dinner location either. He needed her with a hunger that only got more powerful by the minute, and she was so _soft_. Well, maybe someone else wouldn’t think the same thing, she was rather skinny and all she had were muscles, but to him she was perfect. There was something so satisfying about her heat, how her flesh filled his palm. And she liked his body, too. He could sense her surprise that his fingers were this warm – she had expected them to be as cold as they were hard.

She freed his second hand, expecting it to go to her other cheek. Instead, he cupped her sex, thumb on her clit, too impatient to wait for a second more. Surprised, she arched her back and let out a small moan. The sound, along with the flash of pleasure she felt, came back full circle to him. His cock twitched and hardened further with each rub he offered her. Touching her when every single one of his sensations was plugged into his brain was like touching himself. He was going to _ruin_ her.

His other hand slipped between her legs from the back, probing for another sweet spot of hers, tracing slow, suggestive circles around her opening, as his first one continued to focus on that small spot. Rubbing through clothes wasn’t easy to pull off: it was hard to strike a balance between too much and not enough. He didn’t know how others did it without feeling what their partner felt. He worked her relentlessly, pushing her as far as she could take it. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on to something and he buried his face in the crook of hers. Her little cries each time he got it just right was like honey to his ears.

Eventually, he had to be the one that pulled away. Stop touching her was hard, his hand shook a little when he resolved himself, but he had to. His erection, trapped in a place that was not designed to accommodate it, was getting painful. Sometimes he appreciated pain, but not right now, not when she was so soft all over, so pliant and eager.

He hissed when he got his hands on his crotch. He had no idea how his armour worked down there and he wanted out. He fidgeted with it, then scratched it out of frustration, until she grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away. She explored herself, a lot calmer than he, and found the small switch against his thigh.

His erection sprang up when it was freed and she gasped when she saw how much he wanted her. As the good policewoman that she was, her first thought was for safety, and she reached for the pouch on her leg for the protection she kept in her purse. In the meantime, he reached for her shorts again. He was done waiting and he was done with these stupid clothes humans liked so much. He only paused when she put the condom on him, just to enjoy the way her warm hands felt. She, rightly so, didn’t believe that there was any risk of her getting pregnant. She still didn’t want a raw Chimera dick up her vagina: who knew what sort of unknown germs they might be on it.

He wasn’t doing quite as well as she did. After having struggled with opening her clothes, he was still trying to get it down, and she wasn’t even rid of her panties. He hissed in frustration. If he was confident that he would hurt her if he used force, he would have torn it all out already. He was still considering it.

She shook her head and went to help him, unhooking and dropping her item pouch so that it wouldn’t be in the way. The moment her shorts passed the thicker section of her thigh, it fell down her impossibly long legs, to the ground, and he turned his attention to the last piece of offending cloth: her white boxers. He sensed her shame when she considered how unfeminine those were. He really didn’t care. He palmed her eagerly, seeking the flash of pleasure she felt. With how thin the material was compared to her shorts, he could feel every detail of her – and she of him as he rubbed her. The sensation was but a taste of what was to come.

He pulled her on his lap as he floated. She gasped when her feet left the ground, grabbed his shoulder rings for stability, but didn’t resist. His erection pressed against the front of her armour between them. He pushed her against the wall to trap her – and she allowed that too, welcomed it with a beating heart, her legs crossing behind his hips to draw him even closer.

She moved, her soft mounds pressing against the base of his staff, and he shuddered. Even if he felt pleasure when she did, it was something entirely different to feel that she wanted to make him feel good, as well. He placed his hands on her hips as she rubbed herself back and forth, stimulating herself. He heard her compare him (in her head) to other men she had been with, human men. He was pleased to hear that she liked the fact that he was bigger, and the way he looked, smooth save for some ridges near the top. If it pleased her, then he liked it as well, as unnatural as it might be for him to have a dick at all.

She reached down to explore with her hand. He quickly discovered that she knew what she was doing, better than he would anyway, when she started to stroke him. Her fingers varied the pressure, finding the sensitive spots that made him shudder, teasing sometimes but always rewarding. He grabbed her hips, tightening his hold when she offered him a particularly good rub, making her chuckle.

Until he couldn’t hold it anymore. He reached behind him and pulled her knees up, to his front, making her fall back against the wall. She surprised him with her flexibility when she pushed her legs over his arms. She too wanted this, wanted this eagerly.

He pulled her panties up, exposing her. Her soft pussy eagerly pressed against him, wet and burning hot.

“Yes,” she said.

He couldn’t answer, but her voice was so sweet to his ears. Her ears. He couldn’t hear sounds, although he saw air vibrations. He knew how the world looked like to his human because he saw it through her. And, right now, with the juxtaposition of her senses over his, he was losing himself – in a good way. He angled himself and entered her.

The implications of what she was doing hit her when she felt his head part her folds. There was a moment of panic – _oh God, I’m letting a Chimera fuck me._ He kept pushing in. This was so much slower than what he would have desired but he wanted her to feel _everything_ , every inch, as the full realization of what she was doing hit her. He enjoyed spying on her shame a lot more than he should, especially when she kept switching between that and the pleasure of being filled to the brim by his cock. He was the enemy. She really, _really_ shouldn’t be enjoying this.

But she did. Even when he paused while fully sheathed, she did. Her soft pussy twitched around him, adjusting to accommodate his size. He learned that he felt harder than her former partner, less flexible. She chalked that down as a downside, much to his own displeasure. He was better than those stupid, weak humans! In _every_ way!

Just to prove it to her, he pulled out and rammed in without a warning. She cried out in surprise – and in his slight pain, unprepared as she was. He tried again, unwilling to accept anything other than her pleasure, and this time he got it right: he hit a spot inside that made her instantly crumble, his previous mishap forgotten. However, he remained vigilant: his strength could easily be too much.

This served him well. With every thrust he got just right, he felt a double wave of pleasure, one his and one hers, making him see white. She could hear herself being fucked, the sounds of her pussy wet and depraved. Her hands gripped his thighs, looking for stability, and her hips moved with his. He was good at this, she thought, why was he so good at this? She couldn’t figure out how he _knew_ where to hit inside her, how to keep her on this sharp edge that made her toes curl when he buried himself in her, how he struck the exact pace she wanted. She didn’t know how he did it. She didn’t have the mental capacity, at the moment, to guess. All she could do was take it and squeeze him involuntarily when her passage would twitch. She didn’t even care if the wall behind her was rough behind her back, or how many aches she was going to collect by being manhandled like that.

He was extremely pleased with himself. Misaki was _his_ now, at his mercy. Her mind and body were full of him. She was pliant and so, so pretty, tilted back, her eyes closed, her moans creating intricate patterns in the air around her mouth. Some humans weren’t worth looking at, but she was.

He thrust into her with growing urgency. Even he had a limit and he was starting to reach it. He lost precision, preferring to switch to a deep, quick pace that drummed against her g-spot, and she went wild. He knew he couldn’t hold much longer. He knew she was close as well.

He came as humans, falling over the edge. He didn’t expect the violence of it, the surge of energy that sizzled over his nerves, from top to bottom. His levitation became uncertain, he grappled for stability as one, then another, and another wave of pleasure washed over him, each more powerful than the last, until he was blind.

She felt it too.

He sensed his orgasm climb back up their link, overpowering the barriers to her mind, and flood her. Shock appeared on her face when she realized that she wasn’t the one coming, not yet, that there was someone else with her in her head. Then the pleasure hit her in full force and it was too much; she closed her eyes and came with him, pushing him to higher heights, out of consciousness, into pure ectasia.

When he came to, he was on his knees on the ground, luckily unharmed – and so was she. He didn’t breathe, so he wasn’t panting as hard as she was, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t need some time to orient himself again. He was slowly regaining awareness of his surroundings.

She was the first one to regain her reasoning.

“Shit,” she said. Her duty. She hoped no one had noticed that she had gone off the radars for just enough time for a quickie. She had not even reported being attacked. If anyone found out, she was in big trouble.

She got up, pulling up her underwear, and he quickly returned to floating when she did so. He avoided landing. Of course he did. There was _dirt_ on the ground.

She pulled the used condom off him and made a face when she saw that it was contaminated with red matter.

“Don’t tell me that all red matter is actually jizz,” she said.

It _wasn’t_ , he replied in his mind – not that she could hear him. He was the only Chimera he knew of that experienced pleasure as a human did, so he didn’t see how it would be possible for that to be everywhere on a scene when they investigated a crime he had not committed. Red matter was just the traces of a large amount of energy consumption and those that left if behind were often just too lazy or hurried to clean it up properly. Which he scoffed at because then _he_ had to do it.

She tied it into a knot, stuffed it in a tissue and cleaned it up in her bag. Then she got dressed in record time, attached her pouch back, and all evidence of their intercourse was covered up. Meanwhile, he took care of his own armour. He just had to press the pieces of it together at the right angle for it to click back in place as if nothing had ever happened.

She finally did what she should have done from the start: she called him back. He was reduced to his core but that didn’t mean that he was unaware of what was happening. In fact, now he had a better point of view on everything. 

“No security cameras?” she said, turning on her IRIS. None that had had an angle on her. She sighed. It was still very suspicious that she remained a whole fifteen minutes without moving from this wall but it didn’t pick up on legions, so no one had proof that anyone had been with her.

She sighed. Arranged her hair. And turned on her communication channel.

“Officer Howard, reporting for duty,” she said. “I’ve just neutralized an aberration attack.”


End file.
